


Seduction Spiral

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is acting possessive, Meg is acting stubborn, and Dean is more than happy to help prove that Meg is lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction Spiral

  She’s not sure how this happened. Usually she was in charge and fuck she liked it that way. It was easier to control the boys when she was the one seducing them and forcing them to do what she wanted. Hell, they wouldn’t have even fucked in the first place if it wasn’t for her goading the hunter and the angel to mingle in her little partnership with Castiel.

 But with Castiel’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and Dean on his knees in front of her, Meg was having a hard time deciding why their argument had happened in the first place.

   “I’m not really in the mood. I’m bored with you two,” Meg offered roughly as Dean removed her boots and the angel licked at her earlobe. Castiel snorted against her neck before sinking his teeth into her borrowed flesh, bringing a sting of sensation that burned deliciously. 

  “You shouldn’t lie to me, Meg,” he explained as he slowly undid the zipper on her coat so that her sheer blouse was revealed. “I can read your mind, remember?”

  “Can you read it now?” Meg demanded, thinking hard about how badly she wanted to kill him and fuck Benny instead. Catching the thoughts, Castiel’s hand left her zipper and reached into her hair, yanking her head back. Meg groaned and opened her eyes, black overcoming the brown. He gave her that odd quirk of the lips he liked to do whenever she amused him.

  “He’s been acting all possessive since he got out of Purgatory,” Dean explained as he stood up, so close that his body pushed against hers. Meg turned her eyes to him and saw him holding up the knife he always kept strapped to his belt. He dragged it down her neck until it was in the collar of her shirt. With a quick flick of his wrist, he slit the shirt to her navel and parted the folds with the blade to reveal her pale skin. “Trust me. Him being like this is nothing.”

  “Maybe I don’t want Castiel and you anymore, Winchester. I had to go through a lot, you know. Girl can find better men to be with. Maybe a vampire, for starters,” Meg goaded and she felt Castiel’s fingers tighten in her hair more in warning. Not as jealous as Castiel could be, Dean merely smirked and leaned in until his mouth brushed hers.   
  
  “I think you do want us, Meg.” His lips pressed against hers just a little harder and Meg felt Castiel’s breath against her ear as Dean’s tongue lapped gently at her lower lip. She sucked at his tongue, causing him to groan and she felt the angel bite at her earlobe again. The knife dragged down her belly until it hooked in her belt and Dean slit the leather next without lifting his head. Meg unconsciously staggered her legs apart when he pushed even closer against her. Dean lifted his head and looked over at Castiel. “Want me to find out if she’s lying about not wanting us anymore?”  
  
  “I know she is.” Castiel raised his other hand and pulled Meg’s jacket off slowly, feeling her willingly shrug it off. His little demon was playing one of her games and he was more than willing to play it this time. She was doing it to get under his skin and doing it well; he'd been achingly hard since they'd found her and since she started pretending she didn't want them he was ready to just throw both Meg and Dean to the floor so he could have his fill of both of them. “But you can check for yourself.”  
  
   Dean put his free hand on Castiel’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the angel’s rough lips and dipping into his mouth. Castiel sucked the digit absently and Dean groaned before dropping down to his knees. Knowing where he was headed, Meg bit back a smile and rocked into Castiel’s arms. Feeling his warmth and grace singeing her skin, she nearly growled when Dean teased the waist of her jeans before pulling them down to her feet. He pulled them off completely before he leaned forward, tonguing at her inner thigh in a teasing movement. She jerked, not ready for the moist trail he drew, and his other hand slid up her leg. He nipped hard at her thigh so that she spread her legs for him, one leg soon hooking over his shoulder, and he chuckled at her impatient grumbling. When his fingers slid into her with a sharp, quick thrust, she cried out and jerked her hips forward to follow the sensation. Dean laughed and crooked his fingers forward, causing another whimper to escape.  
   
  “Liar liar,” Castiel muttered in her ear and his hand went to her bare hip to hold her in place. “I thought we’d worked on that, Meg.”  
  
   “Fuck…you,” she moaned as Dean’s tongue slipped against her clit in a quick circle. Castiel grinned and the hand in her hair forced her head to turn towards him while the other dropped to gently caress the back of Dean’s head. She stared up at him, at the eyes nearly made black with desire and heat, and her legs shook not only from the effect of Dean’s tongue but from the look he gave her.  
  
   “Well… if that’s what you really want,” he said before dropping his head and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Meg moaned and lifted her arm to wrap it around his neck, pulling him in so close all she could do was breathe him in. She was sure he was reading Dean’s mind again because his tongue thrust against hers in rhythm with the movements of Dean’s tongue on her wet folds.  
  
   Castiel broke the kiss and his hand tightened in Dean’s hair to hold him still against Meg, and the demon moaned as the pressure on her clit increased from Dean. She’d forgotten how dominant Castiel liked to be when he was put in control. Dean was moaning back when Castiel's fingers started to caress his face and Meg shuddered as Dean's moan vibrated went through her entire body.  
  
   “So what do you really want, Meg? Us? How it used to be?” Castiel asked curiously and Meg had to struggle to focus on him as her pleasure built. Dean was drawing it out, ready to make her scream if Castiel demanded that, and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Damn, she had missed her righteous bastards.  
  
   “Yes.”  
  
    Dean lifted his head to chuckle, pressing a kiss again her bare stomach. “That’s what I told Cas.”  
   
  The angel didn’t answer, simply slipped his hand down to cup her breast and pinched her nipple hard.  
  
   “You should scream it out then, Meg, so we believe you,” he ordered and he made a gesture to Dean. The hunter’s wicked grin went unnoticed as  
Castiel brought Meg’s mouth back to his while Dean parted her legs further and slipped his tongue inside of her wet heat.  
  
     She wasn’t sure how she managed to do it, but Meg managed to scream both their names in unison when Castiel released her from his kiss again.


End file.
